Johnathan Crow/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Nero Aquato * Crow: '''Who dares? * '''Nero: '''Who dares you ask? I am defeating all you land dwellers so I can return to the sea! * '''Crow: '''The sea doesn’t’ concern me, only my crops and farm! * '''Nero: '''So even land dwellers have the need to defend their territory from threats. Know this that I have no intention of harming your farm, only you. * '''Crow: '''No…everyone is a threat to my farm! I need to defend it! I will kill all trespassers! * '''Nero: '''And I’ll kill you to further my advance on returning home! * '''Crow: '''No! You will not leave! You threaten me! You threaten my crops! My farm! * '''Nero: '''It appears you have a one track mind, get ready to meet your doom! * '''Crow: '''I’ll gut you up! Jack Burns * '''Crow: '''What is this?!? * '''Jack: '''Wow hello their strawboy, you don’t look so happy to see me! * '''Crow: '''Fire…no keep away! * '''Jack: '''Awww afraid of a little fire, scarecrow? * '''Crow: '''My farm! My crops! My home! They are on fire! They…no…everything is fine...everything is ok… * '''Jack: '''I haven’t even gotten started on burning things yet and you already freaking out. Damn I must be good! * '''Crow: '''You will stay away from my home! Fire is my enemy! * '''Jack: '''Too bad fire is my ally, but don’t worry everything else around me will burn so you won’t be the only one to feel left out of the misery. * '''Crow: '''Nothing else matters! Only my farm, my crops, my fields…that is all that matters to me! * '''Jack: '''Sheesh your head must be filled with straw or something to be focused on one thing. If you only had a brain. * '''Crow: '''Time to extinguish the flames! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Crow is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Crow: Open! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''A scarecrow? So a sack of straw and hay is what bested the rest? You monsters out there are far weaker than I realized. * '''Crow: '''Shut it! I’m not weak! I wouldn’t have been able to defeat those other trespassers if it wasn’t for this power! * '''Wiseman: '''Tresspassers? * '''Crow: '''Thanks to you…my precious farm was in danger! More than ever! But with the others gone I can kill you and then me and my farm can be at peace! * '''Wiseman: '''You must be blind foolish scarecrow. Can’t you see that outside is nothing but a wasteland? I see no perfectly good farm in sight! * '''Crow: '''Shut up! My farm is clean! It’s perfect! It’s all fine! * '''Wiseman: '''You know what won’t be all clean, perfect and fine by the end of today? You! * '''Crow: '''I’ll make you into crow food! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Crow stands over him * Crow: '''Now to return to my farm… * '''Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Crow: '''What? * '''Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Crow: '''What are you saying?! * '''Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Crow: '''You baited me? * '''Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Crow goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Crow: '''What?! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Crow: '''No… * '''Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Crow walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Crow: '''I guess this gate is wide open. '''Crow then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Crow: 'Wha- What the hell happen here?! * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Crow: '''Who dares?!? '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''Johnathan Crow i presume. * '''Crow: '''How did you know my name? * '''Samuel: '''It is simple, Wiseman did notices met him name Mr. Crow in 1600s past. * '''Crow: '''I never the name before. Hey, you know him? Are you two are relative? * '''Samuel: '''Yes, i manipulated him as hated durring struck all curse and transform into monsters, so i desides to rule of world, as burnning your own farm! * '''Crow: '''What! So if was you! Why his wife is witch!? * '''Samuel: '''Only else both of them as people from past knowed that are monster. * '''Crow: '''I, i could stand a chance. The big fool shall delayed all good monsters against evil monsters! * '''Samuel: '''We shall find out what happen. Ending '''Pic of Crow standing over the corpse of Daemon * Crow: '''Everything is done! Now my farm…my precious farm can be left undisturbed! '''Pic of Crow picking up Wiseman’s staff * Crow: '''But thanks to this madman…I left my beautiful place unguarded! What if it’s ruined when I get back? What if it’s all burned to the ground?! '''Pic of Crow slamming Wiseman’s staff into the ground. * Crow: '''It’s all his fault! '''Pic of the staff causing a shockwave of magic to cause…crops to burst out from the floor. * Crow: '''What is this…? '''Pic of Crow inspecting the crops * Crow: Beautiful crops…done with magic…if my farm is burned to the ground…I can simply rebuild it! But…my farm is too small… Pic of Crow standing on the edge of BlackHollow still holding the staff. * Crow: '''With these crops…I can create a new farm! Bigger! Massive! Gigantic! '''The buildings in BlackHollow then begin to fall apart as Crow uses the staff to have a giant crop field grow right on top. * Crow: '''I can increase it to any size I wish! My farm will be perfect…nobody will deny it! All these buildings all these roads…they need to be demolished! Let my crops be the only thing on the surface of the world! '''Pic of a city outside of BlackHollow, buildigns destroyed with giant crops covering the fields with a bunch of people both lost and confused about what just happened. * Crow: '''But there still will be trespassers…how dare they walk around as if my farm is their property! No one shall enter my property and live! '''Pic of Crow sneaking through the crops, watching “trespassers” in his fields. * Crow: '''I shall clear them all out…and I shall say these words to strike fear into their hearts! '''Pic of Crow jumping out of the crops to slash the “trespassers” with his sickle. * '''Crow: '''Happy Halloween! Category:Character Subpages